4 coeurs
by fanofyaoi2
Summary: Sanji reparle à Zoro de ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark. Plus tard, éclate une violente dispute, donc une VRAIE cette fois. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, leurs ex-petites copines viennent tout compliquer. Robin et Brook auront aussi leur mot à dire.
1. Un baiser vaut mieux que des paroles

Disclaimer: Voilà!^^ Comme je l'avais déjà dit dans ma fic de Death Note _(oui pas terrible, c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler...)_, voici celle sur Zoro et Sanji! ^/^

Qu'ils sont beaux! Bah oui, sinon jamais je me serais jamais intéressée à eux, forcément! C'est cruel, mais bon...

Bref!

A la base, l'histoire ça devait être en gros la formation de ce couple après l'épisode 377 _(le + merveilleux de toute l'histoire de One piece)_, mais + je regardais mes doujins (_oui j'en ai et pas qu'un peu!_ ;) ), + je me disais qu'il a dû se faire bien + tôt, d'après les fans de **ZoroxSanji** en tous cas!^^

Et puis j'ai aussi imaginé des genres d'ex-petites copines à Zoro et à Sanji que j'ai ajouté un peu au dernier moment.

Donc après tous ces changements (_et il y en a eu, croyez-moi)_, l'histoire se tient à ça:

Ca se passe juste après que les mugiwaras aient quitté Thriller Bark (donc **SPOILER**), Sanji reparle à son marimo de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ensuite éclate une grosse dispute, + violente que d'habitude, donc une VRAIE dispute cette fois, et en plus arrivent leurs copines qui viennent tout compliquer!

Ca s'annonce plutôt mal pour eux comme pour elles!

PS: Robin et Brook auront leur mot à dire dans tout ça (si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, allez vite regardez les épisodes 377 et 378!^^).

N/B: les personnages, à part Muchû (passionnée) et Renjô (adoration), je les ai appelées comme ça après m'être cassé la tête à regarder et à re-regarder dans mon dico japonais/français, ne sont pas à moi mais à Eiichiro Oda. _Révérence_.

Et, encore une chose, je ne connaissais pas Franky quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

De nouvelles aventures s'annonçaient pour l'équipage des mugiwaras. C'était 2 jours après leur victoire contre Moria à Thriller Bark. Il était à peine 6h, Nami avait décidé de veiller à la place de Zoro, déjà parce qu'il était un peu sonné dernièrement, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et aussi parce que de toute façon, blessé ou pas, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à une tête de marimo qui s'endort à tout-va.

Ses nakamas dormaient encore contrairement à elle. Luffy avait une jambe et un bras qui pendaient juste au-dessus d' Usopp qui portait son éternel bonnet étoilé.

Chopper, qui avait forcé Zoro à retourner à l'infirmerie, ronflait sur son bureau.

Robin s'était endormie sur sa chaise, la tête dans son livre (oui, elle aussi peut faire des trucs marrants, en oubliant un instant l'histoire des bijoux de famille de Franky_._).

Sanji, lui, rêvait de jolies filles avec un sourire d'abruti au visage, Franky, qu'il faisait encore la fiesta d'il y a 2 jours et Brook chantait dans son sommeil

«- Yohohoho...

Nami se leva et remarqua que le jour venait à peine de se lever. Cependant, elle estimait que si elle était réveillée, les autres devaient l'être aussi. Elle alla dans la cuisine, prit une casserole et une louche et réveilla tout le monde en frappant l'une contre l'autre.

-Allez la marmaille, on se réveille!

-Oui, Nami-swan! dit Vous-savez-qui avec un gros coeur à la place de l'oeil (wah! Il se réveille vite!).

Luffy tomba sur Usopp qui tomba à son tour.

Bien sûr, il en fallait plus pour réveiller Zoro, dont une bulle sortait du nez.*

Robin monta sur le pont.

-Une île en vue, kôkaishi-san? *(2)

-Non, et tant mieux! On ne risque pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres cette fois.

-Ah! On va enfin pouvoir se détendre. dit Chopper en s'étirant.

-Ben moi, j'trouve ça dommage d'avoir rien à faire. dit Luffy, l'air découragé.

-Parce que se battre en manquant de mourir, tu trouves ça distrayant? s'emporta Sanji avec ses magnifiques grandes dents.

-Ben ouais. J'dirais même que c'est la seule chose vraiment distrayante au monde...à part manger de la viande peut-être. Y'a d'la viande?

-Non. mentit Sanji.

-Ah. Alors oui, me battre est la seule chose qui m'amuse!

-Espèce de dingue! lança Nami.

-Pourquoi? J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. dit Zoro qui venait de se réveiller.

-PAIRE de dingues!

-Mais...MAIS KESTU FICHES DEBOUT ZORO? s'affola Chopper.

-Bah je voulais voir si on avait accosté.

-Tu étais couvert de sang y'a même pas 2 jours, gros cinglé!

-Et alors? dit le sabreur comme si de rien n'était.

-COMMENT CA « ET ALORS »! fit le renne, de gros ballons blancs à la place des yeux, limite effrayé par ce comportement.

Je vais pas m'amuser à te retaper tous les jours quand même! Et les bandages, ça sort pas de nulle part, j'te signale!

-Mais je vais très bien, ça se voit pas?

-Hm. Laisse-moi en douter.

L' épéiste soupira.

-Doute si tu veux. Moi, j'vais m'entraîner.

-T'es complètement inconscient ma parole! Tes blessures vont se rouvrir!

-C'est un risque à prendre. dit Zoro en se dirigeant vers sa vigie chérie adorée (tiens, c'est marrant, on dirait un prénom de femme...).

Chopper pleurait et s'énervait à cause de ce « gros malade de service » (à prendre dans les 2 sens).

-Laisse tomber, il t'écoutera pas. dit Luffy. Et puis, je le connais, c'est pas des blessures qui se rouvrent qui vont le tuer!

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui! Eh Sanji, si tu préparais le petit déj? J'ai faim!

-A peine réveillé, tu penses déjà qu'à la bouffe.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim, Cook-san. Fit Robin avec un visage radieux.

-Tout d'suite, Robin-chan!

Et Sanji alla vite fait bien fait, en tourbillonant, dans sa cuisine.

Franky se ramena avec des gros cernes sous les yeux.

-Aaa...même rêver d'une fiesta ça fatigue...

-Et si je vous chantait un petit air pour nous mettre en-train? Proposa Brook.

-Ouais! C'est parti! Fit Luffy. Yohohoho, yohohohooo...

-Gné? Keski s'passe ici? Dit Usopp qui venait d'arriver, encore en pyjama. Mais que...?

Luffy agrippa son bras et se mit à danser avec lui et Chopper pendant que Brook chantait.

Pendant que ses amis s'amusaient, Sanji sortit discrètement de la cuisine pour aller vers la salle d'entraînement chérie adorée de Zoro. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le marimo à terre, haletant, deux plaies rouvertes, devant des haltères de 50 tonnes chacune. Le cook se précipita vers lui.

-T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête! Tu devrais écouter Chopper, mais non, monsieur préfère porter des montagnes au risque de ressembler à une fontaine de sang...une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi?...Comment ça... « une nouvelle fois »?

Sanji afficha une mine sombre et un regard accusateur.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Et il s'en retourna pour aller quérimander les soins du docteur Chopper. Celui-ci se remit à son travail de titan qui consistait exclusivement à forcer Zoro à rester au lit, ce qui était pire que la mort pour lui! Il devait s'entraîner! Il était drogué à l'entraînement! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva littéralement cloué au lit. LOL

Il était minuit et Zoro ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'était même pas fatigué même après s'être débattu comme un sauvage toute la journée; LIT: 1, ZORO: Zoro, euh...zéro!^^''

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le cook entra.

-Marimo, c'est plus possible, il faut qu'on se parle!

-A propos de quoi?

Sanji s'avança et colla une torgnole à Zoro qui le fit miraculeusement sortir de son lit.

-T'es malade? Qu'est-ce qui t'prends enfin!

-Me dis pas que t'as déjà oublié! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, pourquoi?

-De quoi tu parles? Dit Zoro, agacé.

-TU TE FOUS VRAIMENT D'MOI, MA PAROLE!

Le cook l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-Pourquoi t'as failli mourir? Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé à moitié dépecé? Pourquoi! Cria-t-il au bord des larmes.

Zoro sembla d'un coup comprendre ce que Love-cook voulait dire.

-Luffy...Il est si déterminé à devenir le roi des pirates. Je pouvais pas tolérer qu'une gusse de la Marine le tue comme ça. Et puis, c'est le capitaine. Un homme de sabre digne de ce nom ne laisse pas son capitaine se faire tuer.

Sanji tremblait d'énervement.

-Le rêve de Luffy? Et le tien alors, Baka-marimo! Comment t'aurais pu devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres en étant mort, tu peux me le dire?

Zoro se tourna d'un coup vers Sanji.

-Ton rêve, c'est aussi une promesse faite à une amie, non?

Zoro parut plus sombre.

-...mais si je t'avais laissé faire...

-Eh?

-J'aurai perdu un autre ami.

Choc.

Silence total.

Cette réponse stoppa net la colère du cook pour laisser place à une immense chaleur qui le prit droit au coeur.

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il se jeta sur Zoro en pleurant:

-Baka! Aho da, Marimo no baka!*(3)

Zoro se laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Chopper n'avait pas été là, hein?

-...

-Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu tes katanas sans le Marimo qui d'habitude dort avec?

-...

-Mêmes les bestioles les plus répugnantes que j'ai vues dans ma vie ne m'ont jamais fait autant peur!

Kso Marimo!

Zoro commençait à s'énerver.

-BAKA! BAKAA!

Il repoussa Love-cook et le saisit par le col de son pull (son joli chandail bleu à capuche pour être + précise.). Il le regardait droit dans les yeux (enfin, dans l'oeil plutôt) avec un regard noir.

-S'il y a un baka ici, c'est toi, Love-cook!

Sanji remarqua une légère différence dans le « love » de Love-cook, dans sa prononciation surtout.

-Tiens? Et pourquoi ça, Marimo?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je t'avais laissé faire, tu n'aurais pas eu autant de chance que moi! Aho-cook!

Sur le coup, Sanji ne dit rien et regarda Zoro avec de grands yeux.

-Et...et alors? Dit-il en détournant son regard.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit: et alors? T'es encore plus bête qu'avant ou quoi?

-Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te laisser mourir sans rien faire?

-Et toi, à quoi tu pensais au juste?

Choc.

Le bretteur ne savait plus quoi dire.

Sanji esquissa un sourire. Un beau sourire. Un sourire d'ange. C'est ce que pensa Zoro en le voyant.

-Marimo...

-« Love »-cook...

Ils avaient très chaud mais jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Passionnément. Impétueusement. Fougueusement.

Un baiser qui exprime tout l'amour qu'on peut ressentir pour une personne. Un baiser qui montre nos sentiments les plus secrets à celui qu'on aime. Qu'on aime plus que tout.

Leur baiser se faisait plus profond à mesure que le temps passait. Ils auraient tant voulu le prolonger jusqu'à l'aube mais les blessures de Zoro ne le permettaient pas. Alors ils se contentèrent de cinq minutes. Les plus merveilleuses de leur vie.

Sanji poussa Zoro sur son lit.

-Ca te dirait que je reste là toute la nuit?

-« Toute la nuit »?

-Oui. Pourquoi, y'a un problème? Dit Sanji, un peu vexé.

-Je...je n'ai pas vraiment envie là.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Je veux juste dormir avec toi, c'est tout. T'as vraiment un problème toi.

-Oui, il s'appelle Sanji « Love-cook ». dit Zoro avec un sourire narquois.

-Baka...dit Sanji avant d'embrasser encore une fois son Marimo dont la main glissa dans les rayons de soleil qu'étaient ses cheveux.

Reviews?^^

*: D'où elle sort, cette légende de la bulle qui sort du nez quand on dort?

(2): navigatrice

(3): « Crétin! T'es un abruti, crétin de marimo! » J'ai pensé que ça le ferait mieux en japonais.


	2. Une nouvelle rencontre

Cette nuit, c'était au tour de Chopper de veiller. Il avait l'air choqué, et enrhumé en plus, le lendemain au petit déj, à côté d'un capitaine très fan de viande dès le matin.

-Tiens? Chopper a rien mangé, j'peux prendre sa part? Dit-il en étirant son bras vers l'assiette.

Nami planta sa fourchette dedans, faisant hurler le capitaine pique-assiette. Elle dit ensuite, comme si de rien n'était:

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Chopper? T'es malade?

-Probablement à cause de la cuisine toujours aussi infecte de Sourcil-en-vrille! Dit Zoro qui se gavait comme une oie.

-Tu m'cherches Marimo? Dit Sanji avec de grandes dents pointues.

-Vos gueules, les débiles!

-Oui, Nami-swan!

-Lèche-bottes!

Et les deux tourteraux sortirent de la cuisine en manquant de fracasser la porte pour aller une énième fois se battre comme des sauvages.

Leurs nakamas qui, depuis le temps, trouvaient ça naturel continuèrent de manger sans se douter que dehors, le requin et le canard avaient déjà fini de s'entretuer. *

Zoro s'apprêtait à embrasser Love-cook une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci garda les lèvres serrées.

-Arrête Marimo...

-Allez...ore no kawaii cook...(2)

Zoro insistait.

-Arrête j'te dis! Dit le cook en le repoussant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Si je retourne pas bientôt à la cuisine, Luffy aura vite fait de finir l'assiette des autres. Alors lâche-moi!

Sanji se retourna et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Aho marimo! (3)

Zoro ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait, au cook.

-Baka-cook!

Sanji était accoudé à la rembarde. Il allait s'allumer une autre cigarette quand il vit un bateau à quelques mètres. Il alla prévenir les autres ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter Luffy qui étira son cou pour le voir de plus près.

-C'est quoi ces drapeaux bizarres? On...on dirait des drapeaux pirates!

-Des pirates? Pas possible! Dit Nami. Leur navire -si on peut appeler ça un navire- est au moins 10 fois plus petit que le nôtre!

-Mais si, regarde!

Usopp allongea sa longue-vue.

-Oui, pas de doute Nami. C'est bien des têtes de mort qu'il y a sur ces drapeaux. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait deux?

-Ils ont l'air spéciaux ces drapeaux, non? Dit Robin.

En effet, sur le drapeau du dessus était dessiné une tête de mort avec une toque, une fourchette et un couteau dessinés derrière, et surtout, un sourcil en vrille au-dessus de l'œil droit.

-Tiens, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais un drapeau, Ero-cook!

-Oh tu peux parler, Marimo. Regarde!

Sur celui du dessous, il y avait deux sabres derrière le crâne, plus un entre ses dents.

-C'est quoi, ces conneries?

-Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. Dit Sanji en fixant ces drapeaux d'un ait douteux.

* :C'est Oda-sama lui-même qui pense que Sanji est un canard et que Zoro est un requin.

(2): "Mon mignon cuistot", là aussi j'ai préféré mettre en japonais.

(3): Aho = Baka


	3. Renjô et Muchû

Tout à coup, une main qui appartenait à un bras élastique -très élastique- agrippa la rembarde du Sunny pour faire débarquer une fille habillée en cuisinier avec une tresse brune, ainsi qu'une autre fille, très peu vêtue (ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à Sanji et d'énerver Zoro par la suite) avec des cheveux rouges ébouriffés d'un peu partout et une couette sur la tête.

La brune se jeta sur Sanji, de gros coeurs à la place des yeux en hurlant:

-Sanji darliiiing!

Le darling en question tomba durement par terre. Et sans qu'il ait le temps de se relever, la fille le noya sous une pluie de baisers interminables qui laissèrent échapper des cœurs dans l'air.

-Mais enfin, c'est qui cette folle? S'affola Chopper.

-Ah! On voit que vous n'avez jamais été amoureux! Lui dit la fille aux cheveux rouges avant de courir vers Zoro et roucouler:

Kenshi-chéri!

-Mais...mais qui sont ces furies? Dit Nami, abasourdie.

Sanji comme Zoro se débattaient contre leurs assaillantes, (oui, même Sanji!) puis, ils les regardèrent comme s'ils semblaient les connaître.

-Renjô?

-Muchû?

-Tu connais Muchû, Marimo?

Les filles se relevèrent ainsi que leurs proies.

-Tu t'rappelles de moi après tout ce temps? T'es trop mignon! S'écria Renjô.

-Zoro! Sanji-kun! Allez-vous enfin nous dire qui sont ces barjos de service!

-Désolé Nami-san! Fit Sanji en ondulant comme une anguille.

Elle s'appelle Renjô. C'est une amie que j'ai connue sur le Baratié. Son passe-temps favori était soit de me coller toute la journée, soit de me copier dans tout ce que je faisait. Bref, une fille un peu folle.

-Sûr, faut être sacrément atteint pour vouloir te ressembler!

-Ta gueule, Kso marimo! Fit Sanji avec des dents de requin.

-Oh...il a un peu raison. Dit Renjô, les joues roses. Parce que je suis complètement atteinte par l'amour!

-Et moi donc! Ajouta Muchû en pelotant sa peluche verte.

-Et elle, qui est-ce? Dit Nami, rassurée par la personnalité de ces filles finalement très proche de celle de Sanji.

-Mais lâche-moi, que j'puisse parler, merde! Dit Zoro en envoyant Muchû valser contre la rembarde du bateau.

-Mais t'es malade! Dit Luffy. Tu veux la tuer ou quoi?

-C'est pas l'envie qui me manque!

-C'est rien. Dit-elle en se relevant sans une égratignure. J'ai pas eu mal du tout.

-Comment ça se fait? S'étonna Usopp.

-J'ai mangé le fruit Kongô Kongô.* Je peux changer n'importe quelle partie de mon corps en lames aussi dures que du diamant. Pas mal, hein?

-Ça me rappelle Alabasta. Dit Zoro.

-Eh?

-Là-bas j'ai croisé un type qui avait ce genre de pouvoir. Mais je doute que tu sois aussi forte que lui.

-Parce que c'est une femme, c'est ça? Gros macho! Pesta Renjô.

Zoro tourna brusquement son regard vers elle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un...

-Ah! C'est pas San-chan qui parlerai comme ça! Hein, mon chéri?

-Bon! On sait toujours pas qui est la fille dingue de Zoro là! Fit remarquer Luffy.

-Juste une grosse chtarbée qui n'arrêtait pas de m'emmerder dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-Comment ça? Explique-nous, Kenshi-san.

-J'pouvais pas m'en empêcher! T'étais tellement mignon quand tu t'énervait, exactement comme maintenant! Dit Muchû en ondulant comme Sanji avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait exactement? Demanda Franky.

Zoro poussa un gros soupir qui traduisait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Il dit pourtant:

-En plus de me battre pratiquement tout le temps, elle avait la sale manie de me réveiller en me pinçant le nez sous prétexte que j'allais encore être en retard.

Tout l'équipage se retint de rire mais c'était sans compter sur Nami.

-Elle avait peut-être pas tort de faire ça.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Zoro devint tout rouge.

-Oh que tu es chou quand tu rougis, bidanshi-chan! (2)

Tout le monde riait encore plus fort et le bidanshi commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Quand Muchû croisa son regard de tueur, elle arrêta net son délire. Elle aimait beaucoup Zoro, mais comme tous les froussards qu'il rencontrait, elle avait parfois peur de lui malgré son physique aguichant.

-Eh bien, nous sommes tombés sur des personnes peu banales. L'une à qui plait particulièrement Cook-san, et une autre qui colle Kenshi-san. Elles sont d'ailleurs venues uniquement pour leurs chéris, je me trompe?

-Hé oui! Dit Renjô avec un grand sourire.

-D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais vous avez aussi un... « sourcil-en-vrille » comme le dit souvent Kenshi-san.

-Eh c'est vrai en plus! S'exclama Luffy.

-Et sur l'œil droit aussi! Ajouta Usopp.

-Ben ça, j'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un veuille ressembler à Ero-cook à ce point!

-Mais je vais le tuer! Dit Sanji avec de grandes dents pointues avant d'aller se battre comme un chiffonnier avec Zoro.

C'est alors que Renjô se mit à rire.

-Bah, ça la fait rire? Dit Chopper étonné de voir cette fille à la base folle de son cook rigoler quand celui-ci se bagarre.

-Et toi, tu disais que jamais tu ne te battrais comme ça! J'étais sûre que tu racontais n'importe quoi. Dit-elle à Sanji en riant.

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que j'allais me retrouver dans un équipage qui compte un sale Marimo! Répondit Sanji au milieu de son combat épique.

-Quand il t'a dit ça? Demanda Luffy devenu très curieux à propos de ces filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui, elles, connaissaient bien ses nakamas.

-C'est une longue histoire. Dit Muchû.

-Raconte quand même. Insista-t-il, la tête entre les mains.

-On vous dira ça plus tard. Et vous, Mugiwara-san, relevez-vous, vous avez l'air d'un gosse comme ça.

-Ah, tu connais mon nom?

-Abruti! Lança Nami. Nos têtes sont mises à prix j'te rappelle!

-Ah c'est vrai.

-A propos, félicitations pour ta prime faramineuse de 120 millions de berrys, bidanshi-chan!

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile! Rugit Zoro.

-Ouais, parce que tout le monde sait qu'il est pas beau! Ajouta Sanji.

-Alors toi, tu vas morfler!

Et leur grand combat épique reprit.

* : Kongô = diamant

(2): bidanshi = beau gosse ;)

Et voilà!^^ Les petites copines sont arrivées! Et les ennuis qui vont avec aussi! Vous pensez qu'elles vont s'arrêter là? Pas du tout, elles vont même faire pire.

Pour le savoir, lisez les chapitres suivants!^^


	4. Renjô et Muchû 2

Le soir venu, Luffy décida d'inviter « ces filles marrantes » à table. Renjô restait rougissante et un peu stressée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Sourcil-en-vrille n°2?

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça! Dit Zoro. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul sourcil-en-vrille sur ce bateau.

-Gomen. *

-Je suis flattée qu'on me compare à San-chan, mais je suis bien loin d'avoir son talent et sa perfection. Dit Renjô, les joues toutes rouges en observant le cook.

Ah! J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est de nouveau lui qui me fait à manger, ça fait tellement longtemps!

-Ouais, ça nous manquait!

-Pourtant Sanji-kun nous a dit que toi aussi tu travaillais sur le Baratié, non?

-D'ailleurs, depuis quand t'étais là-bas toi? Demanda un capitaine décidément très curieux, la bouche pleine de viande.

-Luffy! Interféra Usopp.

-Oh ça fait rien. C'est parfaitement compréhensible. On se ramène sur votre bateau, comme ça, sans prévenir, sans même dire qui on est et d'où l'on vient. Répondit Renjô, un peu embarrassée.

-Et donc? insistait Luffy, impatient.

-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-Déjà que c'est plutôt long à raconter...Dit Muchû.

-On a tout le temps. Dit Nami.

-Mais pourquoi Cook-san et Kenshi-san ne nous éclairciraient pas plus sur ce sujet?

-Non, ne les dérangez pas avec ça! Dit Renjô. On va vous raconter.

-Vas-y! Dit Luffy.

-En fait, j'étais sur le Baratié depuis une dizaine d'années.

-Quel âge avez-vous au fait? Coupa Brook.

-19. Dit Renjô.

-24. Dit Muchû.

-Cela se voit. Dit-il après avoir terminé son thé.

-A quoi?

-Vos mensurations.

Brook eut droit à un magistral coup de poing de la navigatrice en pleine tête.

-A propos, pourquoi tu te trimballes avec presque rien sur le dos toi? Accusa Franky, tourné vers Muchû.

En effet, elle ne portait qu'un maillot de bain 2 pièces bleu, avec une mini-jupe bleue transparente par-dessus.

-A cause de mes pouvoirs. Si je dois me battre, au moins comme ça je ne déchire pas mes vêtements. Mais Franky-san, vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour me dire ça. Dit-elle en remarquant le slip du cyborg.

Franky tourna la tête, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. L'équipage rit un court instant puis se retourna vers Renjô, attendant la suite.

-Donc, j'étais sur le Baratié depuis une dizaine d'années. Et ce, grâce à Sanji chéri.

-Comment ça? Demanda Chopper, la goutte au nez.

Renjô expliqua alors comment, à 9 ans, un terrifiant naufrage lui enleva ses parents. Elle dit même que le reste de l'équipage avait été emporté aussi.

-C'est horrible! Dit Nami.

-Toutes nos condoléances. Dit Robin.

-C'est si triste! Pleurnicha Franky.

-Ça commence fort! Dit Luffy.

-Y'a pas de quoi s'émerveiller, idiot! Lui dit Usopp.

-J'étais la seule survivante et j'ai atterri sur une île déserte où j'ai dû rester presque un mois. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger. Je m'étais résignée à mourir là et puis un jour, un jour très ensoleillé, j'ai vu un grand bateau.

J'ai vu aussi une petite silhouette aller vers moi. Je n'ai pas pu voir tout de suite ce que c'était, la lumière était trop forte.

Mais quand cette silhouette s'est mise au-dessus de moi, j'ai pu distingué des cheveux qui se confondaient avec le soleil, un sourcil en forme de spirale,

et surtout un magnifique sourire qui réchaufferait le plus froid et le plus désespéré des hommes. Raconta-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

-C'est d'une passion...Dit Nami.

La fille aux anges redescendit sur terre, le visage tout rouge. Elle n'était pas la seule; profitant de ne pas être le centre d'attention, Sanji rougissait un peu après cette description élogieuse.

Zoro, quant à lui, était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que venait de dire cette passionnée du Love-cook l'envahissait d'un sentiment d'approbation...

Quoi! Non mais à quoi il pensait là? C'était qu'un sale Ero-cook, rien de plus!

Il fit mine de ne plus écouter.

-Ah je vous le dis! Toutes ces années passées auprès de San-chan ont été les plus belles de ma vie!

-Explique-toi. Dit Luffy qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle en rougissant, c'est sans doute parce qu'il était extrêmement galant. Chaque fois qu'il faisait des politesses à moi ou à d'autres filles, j'étais comme envoûtée, parfois je me disais que j'étais encore sur mon île et que je faisais un très beau rêve.

En plus, j'étais la seule fille sur le bateau. Les autres, ce n'étaient que des clientes qui partaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Résultat: j'avais mon Sanji pour moi toute seule!

Robin et Nami comprenaient ce que Renjô voulait dire et sourirent gentiment à ce conte de fées.

Quelques uns comme Usopp et Chopper pensaient qu'elle était juste un peu folle.

Sanji continuait de rougir et Zoro se sentait de plus en plus d'accord avec cette fille.

Mais non, n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce soir? A quoi il pensait? Cette fille était juste timbrée, point barre!

-Ah oui! Regardez! Dit-elle avant de montrer ses chaussures.

-Oooh! Fit Luffy, abasourdi.

-Mais c'est...dit Robin.

-Ça alors! Dit Nami qui clignait des yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

-Manquait plus que ça. Dit Zoro, l'air passif.

-Je t'en prie, Renjô! Dit Sanji, agacé par l'attitude de son amie d'enfance.

Sur ces chaussures, assez usées, était écrit: « サンジ ».

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça? Demanda Usopp.

-Non. A l'origine elles sont à Sanji chéri!

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui les porte maintenant? Dit Chopper.

-Un jour, je me suis plainte à Zeff d'avoir des chaussures trop usées. Et tout ce qu'il m'a donné comme réponse, c'est une autre paire de chaussures balancée en pleine tête et une brève explication comme quoi elles étaient à ce petit con de Sanji et qu'elles ne lui allaient plus. Ça fait 4 ans que les porte!

-Cette fille est folle. Marmonna Zoro.

-Et toi alors? Comment t'as connu Zoro? Demanda Luffy, la bouche encore pleine de viande.

-C'est que je n'ai pas envie de faire pleurer Franky-san.

-C'est bon. Je crois que ça va aller.

-Bon, je suis arrivée au dôjô il y a...12 ans à peu près, après que mon village ait été incendié et pillé...Commença-t-elle avec un regard terrifié.

Franky sentait déjà les larmes revenir.

-...par une bande de sales pirates, je parle pas de vous bien sûr.

Le cyborg pleurnicha plus que jamais. Muchû revint à la réalité.

-Et voilà! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

-Je pleure pas! Personne pleure ici! Tu peux continuer.

-Alors, j'ai couru aussi loin que je pouvais jusqu'à buter contre le maître du dôjô. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il pouvait faire de moi une grande guerrière qui peut défendre les siens au lieu de rester cachée en attendant que le massacre se fasse.

Muchû était, elle aussi, au bord des larmes. Mais elle n'était pas la seule; à part Zoro (espèce de sans-coeur!), tout l'équipage se mit à pleurer.

-Elles sont trop tristes vos histoires! Dit Luffy, son bras cachant ses yeux larmoyants.

-Elles ressemblent aux nôtres, vous trouvez pas? Dit Chopper, celui qui -peut-être après Franky- pleurait le plus fort.

-Oui, Chopper! Sanglotait Nami.

-Mince... je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Renjô et Muchû attendirent un moment, le temps que les mugiwaras se calment.

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Zo-chan! Par chance, j'étais dans le même groupe que lui.

-Par malchance, tu veux dire!

-Comme tu veux, bidanshi...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça! Kichigai! (2)

-Oh, tu m'as déjà donné un surnom. Kawaii! dit Muchû avant d'aller encore tripoter sa wakame. (3)

-Eh Zoro, tu nous avais caché que t'étais un tombeur! Plaisanta Nami avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi, la cleptomane, n'en rajoute pas! Répondit Zoro qui s'efforçait d'échapper aux griffes de cette folle.

-Parle pas à Nami-san sur ce ton, K'so Marimo!

-Tu m'cherches Love-cook?

Le marimo parvint par miracle à se libérer.

-Non, mais j'te trouve! Ironisa Sanji. (vive les Inconnus avec leur « Trouble-jeu»^^)

Et les tourtereaux de toujours allèrent se battre une fois de plus.

* : Désolé

(2): tarée, folle, chtarbée, toquée...

(3): algue qui ressemble étrangement aux cheveux de Zoro (si, ça existe!)


	5. Copies conformes ?

Juste pour prévenir, Renjô et Muchû vont encore prendre les ¾ du chapitre (je sais, ça vous énerve), mais je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois, enfin je crois! ^^''

Et puis c'est ici que commence la VRAIE dispute entre notre algue et notre sourcil-en-vrille...

…...

-Ah...quand je pense que sur le Baratié, c'étaient moi et Renjô qui nous comportions comme ça... Soupira Muchû.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Luffy. Les gars, je crois qu'on a trouvé les versions filles de Zoro et Sanji!

-Oh non! Arrêtez avec ça! Dit Renjô décidément très gênée qu'on la compare à son dieu de la cuisine.

-Oui, bidanshi-chan vous a peut-être dit qu'avant je n'arrêtais pas de le battre, mais j'ai bien vu, un jour, que cette période était révolue. En fait, lorsqu'il a décidé de trouver Mihawk, l'homme qu'on disait le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde, je croyais que, comme il l'avait dit, qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Mais j'ai attendu, attendu, attendu...J'ai tellement attendu que j'ai fini par croire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Soudain, Nami se leva et sortit crier à un Zoro en train de se battre:

-Zoro, espèce de monstre! Comment as-tu pu faire attendre si longtemps cette pauvre fille? Tu n'as aucune délicatesse!

-Ah parce qu'en plus Marimo flirte avec les femmes avant de les jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes? Mais j'vais t'en faire des lamelles, moi, du sabreur!

-Quoi! Mais jamais de la vie!

-Gros menteur! Ta copine vient de dire que t'avais dit que tu reviendrais au dôjô. Seulement t'as préféré la planter là pour aller jouer aux chasseurs de pirates!

-Salopard! S'emporta le défenseur de ces dames.

-Alors, pour la énième fois, j'ai pas choisi ce surnom, et ensuite...

-Attends Nami! S'interposa Luffy. C'est parce qu'il s'est perdu en cherchant justement le chemin du dôjô.

Sanji comme Nami laissèrent leur colère se dissiper pour laisser place à un énorme fou rire.

-Mais bien sûr! Dit Nami. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Ha ha! Excuse-moi Zoro. Ha ha ha!

-Le plus grand bretteur du monde même pas fichu de retrouver le chemin de sa maison! Ha ha, c'est trop! Se désopilait Sanji.

-Oh toi, le chercheur d'océans qu'existent pas, la ferme!

Sanji se figea. Luffy et Nami étouffèrent un cri, choqués.

Ils n'avaient pas rêvé, Zoro venait bien de dire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre?

« Océans qu'existent pas »? Il était fou ou quoi?

Le cook le fixa un moment d'un regard plein de colère et s'enfuit en direction de la proue.

-Mais...? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ma parole! Gronda Nami. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire une chose pareille?

Zoro lui-même restait sans voix. Il avait même l'air de se demander si c'était vraiment lui qui venait de parler. Luffy le regarda furieusement et hurla:

-Zoro j'vais te casser en deux! Gomu gomu no...

-Arrête Luffy! Dit Nami en retenant le bras élastique. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses!

Luffy se calma un peu.

-Oui t'as raison. Retournons à la cuisine plutôt. Là, au moins, l'ambiance est agréable.

Nami le laissa partir devant pour lancer à Zoro:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi? Va le rejoindre!

Ce cri le fit redescendre sur terre.

-Et t'as intérêt à lui donner une bonne raison pour avoir dit une horreur pareille!

Elle retourna à la cuisine et referma la porte.

-Un problème, kôkaishi-san?

-Non. Juste deux idiots qui se disputent. Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Muchû allait continuer son histoire. Dit Chopper.

-Ah bien. Vas-y.

-Je suis un peu rassurée que bidanshi-chan ne soit là. Il m'étranglerait à coup sûr pour me faire taire. Dit-elle en riant.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi ça? Dit Usopp, un poil effrayé.

-Eh bien, à force d'attendre, je me suis dit qu'évidemment il ne pouvait que s'être perdu. Après tout il ne réussissait même pas à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Trop mignon! S'exclama-t-elle, deux cœurs jaillissant tout à coup de ses yeux.

-Yohohoho! Hilarant, plutôt.

-Et donc, je suis partie le chercher. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais j'y suis quand même arrivée!

-Incroyable! Ironisa Usopp.

-Oh ça va Sogeking-san. Mais au fait, Sogeking, c'est pas votre vrai nom?

-Non. Moi je suis le grand Usopp-sama!

-C'est bon Usopp. Pas la peine d'en faire autant. Dit Nami.

-Ah désolé.

-C'est rien. Et pendant tout le temps où je cherchais sans relâche bidanshi-chan, je me suis fait quelques berrys grâce à mes talents de chanteuse.

-Non? Toi aussi t'es musicienne? S'émerveilla Luffy.

-Oui. J'ai chanté dans beaucoup de bars de East Blue. Parfois dans la rue aussi. Après j'ai pu m'acheter une guitare, et ça aussi. Dit-elle en montrant 3 boucles oreilles accrochées à son oreille gauche.

L'équipage était décidément abasourdi devant ces filles qui étaient fan jusqu'au bout de leurs chéris. Ce que Luffy ne manqua pas de remarquer:

-Je confirme, vous êtes les parfaits sosies de Zoro et Sanji. Dit-il d'un air satisfait.

-Mais non, Mugiwara-san! Protestait Renjô, le visage tout rouge.

-C'est vrai. En plus du sourcil roulé et des piercings, vous avez aussi dit que vous vous battiez parfois pour rien. Ajouta Usopp.

-Oh mais c'était seulement quand Muchû renversait de la soupe ou laissait se fracasser une assiette par terre.

-Tu parles! A la moindre bêtise, t'en faisait une affaire d'État! Rétorqua Muchû.

-En tant que _senpai_, c'était mon devoir de te dire ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Dit Renjô, d'un ton sévère.

-« _Senpai _»? Mon cul! J'ai 5 ans de plus que toi j'te rappelle! Et tout ce que tu faisais, c'était m'envoyer des coups de pied!

-C'était pour mieux te remettre les idées en place, toi qui met 3 heures à réfléchir! Dit la brune avec une mâchoire de requin.

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui me mettais en 2 secondes au tapis! Comment tu voulais que je me battes correctement contre toi qui donne des coups de pied aussi forts que des coups de poing?

-Oh ça va! C'est pas comme si je te martyrisait!

-Non, mais ça m'énervait un peu!

-Quoi? D'être plus faible que moi?

-Non, de voir que tu pouvais t'entraîner et cuisiner en même temps parce que ton cook était toujours près de toi! Moi je n'avais pas mon bidanshi.

-Pff! Tu dis ça mais le jour où San-chan est parti, c'est pas moi qui irradiait de bonheur avec des joues roses! C'était même tout le contraire! Répondit Renjô, agacée.

-C'est vrai! Dit Muchû avec un grand sourire et des coeurs à la place des yeux. Ah, quand j'y repense...

Tiens! Vous étiez là aussi, Mugiwara-san.

-C'est bon. Appelle-moi Luffy. Dit-il en souriant.

-En fait, c'est le lendemain que nous avons décidé de partir pour les rattraper. Expliqua Renjô. Muchû venait de tomber amoureuse de Zoro-san, et moi je pouvais pas me résoudre à vivre sans mon Sanji adoré.

-Et je vous dis pas l'argent qu'on s'est fait en chantant dans les rues. Je dois avouer que grâce à Renjô et à ses pieds, j'ai gagné au moins le double d'avant.

-Ses pieds? Répéta Chopper.

-Quand je tape du pied par terre, ça fait comme un son de batterie.

-Woua! Incroyable! Dit-il les yeux plein d'étoiles.

-SUGEEE! ajouta Luffy, ses yeux comme ceux du renne.

Est-ce que les reviews seront SUGE aussi? :p

Vous inquiétez pas, les passages « guimauve » avec Zoro et Sanji arrivent juste après! ^^


	6. Pardon, mon amour

Et voilà le moment que vous attendiez toutes (tous?): le « passage guimauve » comme je le dis. Surtout dites-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez! X)

Pendant que les autres s'extasiaient en écoutant l'histoire passionnante de ces filles, un certain bretteur cherchait un cuistot vexé pour éventuellement s'expliquer sur l'horrible insulte qu'il venait de lui déballer en pleine face. Il aperçut l'endroit où Ero-cook se trouvait.

Incroyable, me direz-vous? Pas tant que ça: de la fumée s'échappait de là où Sanji se trouvait.

Bien que celui-ci savait que Marimo était derrière lui, il ne se retourna pas. Il continuait de fumer comme s'il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr, Zoro voulait s'excuser, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était trop orgueilleux pour que les mots sortent de sa bouche. De son côté, Sanji savait bien ce que Marimo essayait de lui dire, mais il était tellement choqué, voire meurtri par ce qu'il avait dit sur son rêve le plus cher qu'il n'était sûrement pas près de lui pardonner. Ou du moins, s'il ne s'excusait pas franchement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, zanin na Marimo?* Dit-il sur un ton désagréable qui montrait combien il était remonté.

-Euh...Cook, je...bredouilla l'épéiste.

Sanji s'impatientait mais savait en même temps qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une tirade éloquente de la part de Marimo. Il expira un nouveau nuage de fumée.

-Sérieux, se dit-il, comment il a pu me parler comme ça après ce qu'on fait hier soir? Il avait déjà oublié, c'est ça? Ça a donc été sans importance pour lui d'embrasser son cook à s'en couper le souffle? Non...et s'il avait fait juste...par compassion?

La cigarette tomba et s'éteignit.

-Bordel!...Alors...ce serait parce que je l'ai repoussé ce matin qu'il m'a parlé de cette façon? Pour se venger? Du genre « Tu m'as repoussé alors j'te dis tout haut ce que je pense de ton rêve à la con. »...

Son corps commençait à trembler, lui, à pleurer. Il avait pourtant essayé de retenir ses larmes jusque là. Finalement, il se laissa complètement aller comme une bombe à retardement qui venait d'atteindre les 0 secondes.

-K'SO MARIMO!

Un silence de mort s'en suivit.

Zoro fut complètement déstabilisé, encore plus désorienté que d'habitude. Sa remarque sur All Blue, certes désobligeante, n'avait quand même pas touché Love-cook à ce point! Eh bien si.

Les larmes coulant inlassablement, Sanji continuait de se parler à lui-même.

-Alors...depuis qu'on se connait, pendant tout ce temps...toutes ces fois où on l'a fait à n'en plus finir, tous ces baisers pleins de passion...tout ça n'est qu'un putain de mensonge?

Sanji se prit la tête devenue trop lourde de questions entre ses mains, plus consterné que jamais. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer trop fort. La honte si Marimo l'entendait.

-Non. A part hier soir, jamais il ne ferait ça par compassion. C'est pas son genre. Et je n'étais pas toujours en train de me morfondre juste avant. Pour...pour se foutre de moi alors? Un coureur de jupons qui s'amourache d'un bretteur qui n'a rien d'une femme, sûr que ça doit être la bidonnade assurée chez des abrutis comme lui. Surtout s'il s'agit du baka-cook!

Non! Non! Qu'est-ce que je dis? Jamais il ferait une chose aussi dégueulasse! Il...il m'aime vraiment alors? Ah mais dans ce cas pourquoi il m'a craché en pleine face qu'All Blue n'existait pas? Des insultes, j'en ai eu droit depuis que je le connais, mais celle-là il me l'avait jamais faite! Pourquoi? Pourquoi il m'a dit un truc pareil? Pourquoi...

Ses larmes devenaient trop abondantes. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Tant pis! Et au diable ce Marimo de merde qui restait sans réaction! Désespéré, il éclata en d'amers sanglots.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Zoro pour le toucher en plein coeur. N'en pouvant plus de rester là à rien faire, il se précipita vers son cook pour lui dire un million de fois pardon, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, le serrer dans ses bras...

Il prit le visage larmoyant de Sanji entre ses mains et plongea son regard plein de regret dans le sien. Sanji l'observa un moment mais, excédé, il le repoussa et lui jeta un regard qui glaça l'ex-chasseur de pirates sur place. Il s'alluma un autre cigarette et alla s'accouder à la rambarde plus loin.

Zoro l'appela dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne.

-Cook!

Sans succès. Il essaya une seconde fois.

-Cook!

Sanji qui tentait vainement d'essuyer ses yeux ne se retournait toujours pas. Il s'obstinait à fumer à grandes inspirations en croyant que le tabac l'aiderait à penser à autre chose qu'à ce foutu Marimo.

D'une voix presque désespérée, Zoro cria une dernière fois:

-Cook!

Sanji gardait le dos tourné. Le bretteur n'insista pas et retourna à la cuisine -du moins, par le chemin qu'il croyait être le bon-.

-...attends.

Sanji se décidait enfin à parler. Zoro s'arrêta. Il n'en revenait pas; Sanji écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier, se dirigea vers lui, le dévisagea un court instant et le prit dans ses bras. Là, il laissa couler toutes ses larmes. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'avait blessé mais ses larmes étranglaient sa voix.

-...Zoro...Zoro...

Une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Touché en plein coeur, le bretteur le prit à son tour dans ses bras. Des bras puissants mais immensément tendres.

-Pardon...lui dit Zoro pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Zoro...fit Sanji comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Pardon...je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le cook le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mais tu l'as dit quand même! Tu ferais quoi si je te disais que tu deviendras jamais le meilleur bretteur au monde? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre l'homme qu'on aime dire que notre rêve le plus cher, c'est du vent?

-Pardon, je le pensais pas. Pardon.

-Zoro...

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Zoro qui fut brouillée par les pleurs.

-Gomen Sanji! Gomen...gomenasai! (2)

Oui, je suis une fille très cruelle mais j'ADORE ce genre de passage! Mais vous aussi, je suppose? ;p

Reviews?

*: zanin = cruel

(2): « pardon », je pense qu'il y a certaines répliques qu'on doit mettre en japonais. Pas vous?

Pour info, j'ai mal à mon bras gauche en ce moment (je suis gauchère), faudra donc attendre un peu avant la suite.^^


	7. nb:Confondage d'expressions

Vraiment désolée! ^^'' Mais je vous avais prévenus, je suis pas une grande connaisseuse en citrons! ;p

En fait j'ai confondu lemon avec « scène guimauve ». Je fais pas vraiment la différence entre tel ou tel mot qu'on utilise pour les fictions, je sais, c'est aberrant!

Sinon, vraiment désolée de vous avoir induit en erreur! ^^''

Je vais me rattraper + tard, promis, mais pas pour le moment. Les scènes de s***, je les ai pas encore écrites (à la main, je veux dire) et mon bras ne me le permet pas non plus. En fait, je tiens à écrire à la main d'abord, parce qu'après j'ai énormément de modifications à faire. Je pourrais taper directement à l'ordi mais l'écriture + la correction, ça me prendrait trop de temps et on est 4 à se partager l'ordi dans la journée.

Ça vous embête et moi aussi.

Mais je pense déjà à quelques « scènes » en particulier...

PS: N'allez pas me dire non plus que ce 6e chapitre vous a,

complètement,

entièrement,

en totalité,

à 100%,

à 200%,

dans toute son entière, totale intégralité, déçu.

Parce qu'après tout, si nos deux p'tits chéris ont eu une violente dispute, et bien...leur "réconciliation" risque fort d'y...ressembler! X3

Allez, en attendant et pour me faire pardonner, voici quelques sites spécial fan de Zoro et Sanji:

-Doujin Blue

-hana Gallery ou hana32love

-The Red Line **(liste de sites)**

-KKKiss (surtout avec Zoro en uke, si ça vous intéresse, moi oui)

-umizakura

- groupe futarikiri sur livejournal (faut être inscrit par contre)

-groupe nightjump sur livejournal

-groupe SummaRPirates sur le même site

-radiator

-radiator 2

(site de shijo trilxtril)

-pumpkinhead

-piyokodolab

-loverest.777

-SHOCK therapy

-fruitica

-[968TOP]

-millionbells

-AJIMISCO

-gyoushouya2

-Le rose bleue

-YEO2009ZOROBIRTH

-arigatomina

-0-4watch

-battenblog (blog de Batten Oukoku)

-D.D. Works

-ohara-doujinshi

-endlesschop

-frogs_quartet

-Picorie


	8. Affligeants souvenirs

Coucou! ^^ J'essaye maintenant d'écrire avec la main droite, et c'est pas facile! Soit je me trompe de lettre sur le clavier, soit j'en oublie!

Disclaimer: Ce qui va suivre est une sorte de compression du doujin _« Spit out your soul »_ (en 3 parties) de ROM-13 (très beau dessin, téléchargez-le, ou achetez-le si vous pouvez...).

Les 2 premières parties vont vous horrifier comme pas possible, mais la 3e va vous faire pleurer comme une madeleine (ou comme la princesse Shirahoshi)!

Mais ce que j'ai écrit, c'est vraiment résumé au strict minimum, ne croyez pas que tout y est!

Je vous rappelle où on en était restés: Zoro ose dire à Sanji qu'All Blue n'existe pas, Sanji part ensuite fumer, Zoro le suit pour s'excuser, Sanji ne l'écoute pas puis il s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras, Zoro pleure à son tour en répétant « pardon » à son Love-cook.

_-Gomen Sanji! Gomen...gomenasai!_

Une image vint brusquement à l'esprit de Sanji. Celle d'un Zoro en pleurs, le suppliant désespérément de lui pardonner. C'était peu de temps avant Skypiea.

Tous étaient partis à l'hôtel à l'exception de Sanji qui était de tour de garde, Nami et Zoro. Soudain,

alors que la navigatrice était revenue au bateau car Sanji tardait à la cuisine, Zoro se jeta sur elle, lui tint fermement les bras et la fixa d'un regard glaçant qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Effrayée, elle cria à l'aide. Sanji entra en une fraction de seconde et donna un magistral coup de pied à Zoro. Il dit ensuite à Nami de retourner à l'hôtel.

Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez le bretteur. Car il savait que quelque chose clochait.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Zoro avait été drogué par d'anciens ennemis à lui, leur but étant de ternir sa réputation en le forçant à abuser d'une jeune fille qu'ils venaient d'enlever. Heureusement, Zoro parvenait encore à se contrôler à ce moment-là. Il régla ses comptes et libéra la jeune fille.

Ce n'était plus pareil quand il retourna au bateau. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il entendait des voix de plus en plus convaincantes lui dire de détruire, violer, tuer. Alors il se cacha dans la remise. Nami est arrivée quelques instants après.

Sanji lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris. La réponse fut un petit rire inquiétant, angoissant. Il se jeta sur Sanji et le plaqua au sol.

Et, comme le cook se débattait trop, Zoro tira son bras d'un coup sec et lui démit l'épaule. Puis il baissa son pantalon et fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.

Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait aimer ce qu'il faisait subir à Sanji. Il savait qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait mal et ça lui donnait encore plus de plaisir.

Même si Sanji essaya à un moment de le ramener, la scène monstrueuse continuait, ponctuée par des claques, des coups de poing, des chevilles tordues, des coups de pieds, des cris...

A l'hôtel tout le monde commençait à s'inquiétait pour les 2 autres qui, après l'aube, ne revenaient toujours pas. Luffy décida d'aller les chercher.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Zoro ne sut pas pourquoi son pantalon était baissé, ni pourquoi le cook, évanoui, portait des traces de coups. Et...qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation visqueuse entre ses jambes? Mais...quelle horreur! Il y avait même du sang entre ses jambes! Enfin...pas vraiment entre SES jambes... Mon dieu non! Il n'avait pas fait ça! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille!

Il se rapprocha de Sanji. Son coeur ne battait plus. Zoro tenta de le ramener en vain. Il finit par tout casser.

La suite fut une violente bagarre avec Luffy qui les traita, lui et Sanji, d'idiots. Peu après, lorsqu'il envoya Zoro s'écraser contre un mur, qui céda, l'épéiste atterrit lourdement par terre. Juste à côté de Sanji. Du corps de Sanji. Il était encore chaud mais...

-_(toussotement)_

Impossible. Il était...en vie!

Trop honteux, Zoro s'éloigna. Luffy, lui aussi, s'était aperçu du miracle. Il prit Sanji dans ses bras et dit:

-Zoro! Sanji est vivant!

Le bretteur ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il avait honte. Tellement honte. Il s'en allait. Sanji voulut le retenir mais il ne pouvait plus se lever. Alors Luffy le fit à sa place. Sanji lui demanda ensuite qu'il les laisse seuls.

D'un coup, Zoro éclata en sanglots et hurla pardon, encore et encore... C'était à peine supportable pour Sanji qui savait très bien que c'était sa faute à lui si Zoro avait fait ce qu'il avait fait; si lui n'avait pas fait la connerie de revenir au bateau en sachant parfaitement ce qui pouvait lui arriver, Zoro ne l'aurait pas touché et il ne serait pas là en train de pleurer et de culpabiliser jusqu'au fond de son coeur. Le cook pleura à son tour.

De retour à l'hôtel, Zoro eut droit à une bonne gifle de Nami.

-Ça t'apprendra à m'inquiéter de la sorte!

_* fin du flashback *_

Si vous voulez, ce chapitre est un « sample » du doujin. C'est-à-dire que je vous présente des extraits qui donnent encore plus envie de le lire! XD Je sais, c'est frustrant, mais moi j'endure ça quasiment tous les jours! LOL


	9. Je t'aime K'so marimo

Sanji se dit que finalement c'était pas si grave. Il avait failli perdre son marimo il y a 2 jours, c'était sûrement pas pour le perdre à nouveau. Et puis, il lui avait prouvé beaucoup de fois qu'il l'aime.

Pour les fans vraiment fans (mais vous l'êtes toutes j'en suis sûre) allez regarder les films 2, 3 et 5 (et accessoirement le 6) et quelques doujins assez longs qui ressemblent trait pour trait à des films ou à des épisodes de One piece comme _Pirate Ship Noah_, _Spit out your soul_ ou _Under Bar_. Je crois que ce sont mes préférés d'ailleurs.

Surtout quand il l'a assomé pour mourir à sa place. Sans lui demander son avis. Sans se dire que son cook ne serait plus jamais heureux. Sans se soucier de ses sentiments, que ce cook l'aime plus que tout.

Pourtant Sanji savait que Zoro avait fait ça par amour. Comme lui s'était levé malgré toutes ses blessures pour tenter de sauver son marimo. Lui comme Zoro s'en souvenaient encore: il était tout tremblant, tenait à peine sur ses jambes et à 2 doigts de tourner de l'œil.

Mais la plus effroyable des scènes pour Sanji, c'était Zoro couvert de sang et s'écroulant dans ses bras. Il se voyait encore en train de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales:

-CHOPPER! CHOPPER! CHOPPER!

en pleurant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Après que Chopper eut fini son travail -après avoir hurlé, sangloté en courant dans tous les sens-, Sanji se revoyait aussi rester près de son kenshi toute la nuit. Même si, comme tout le monde, il s'inquiétait, il était surtout l'un des rares à croire dur comme fer que Zoro allait se réveiller. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il serrait très fort sa main dans la sienne. Et malgré ça, il pleura toute la nuit, sur cette foutue main qui refusait de bouger.

Sanji revint dans les bras de Zoro. Il pleurait. Il demandait pardon aussi. Plus Sanji l'entendait pleurer, plus il en avait envie.

-Zoro...

-_Gomenasai_ Sanji...continuait le bretteur en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

-Zoro!

Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Le cook le regardait. Puis, il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes.

-Zoro...

-Sanji...

Comme le cook aimait que Zoro l'appelle par son prénom.

-Zoro. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me blesser. Tu voulais me chauffer pour qu'on se batte encore, ne?

L'épéiste détourna son regard. Sanji le ramena vers le sien.

-Je t'aime K'so marimo. T'as déjà oublié?

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit une immense et douce chaleur lui envahir le coeur.

-Cook...

Zoro revit un sourire d'ange sur le visage de Sanji. L'un se jeta sur l'autre pour échanger un nouveau baiser plus passionné et plus profond que celui d'hier. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. S'embrasser leur était devenu vital. Leurs lèvres étaient comme scellées à jamais.

Je t'aime K'so marimo...

Je t'aime K'so cook...

Reviews? :3


	10. Heartbreaker

A la cuisine, Renjô s'inquiétait de ne pas voir San-chan revenir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

-Il est en train se battre avec Zoro évidemment! Mentit Nami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nami? Dit Luffy. Il doit...

La navigatrice referma direct la bouche de Luffy.

-Oui! Comme tu dis! « Ils doivent se battre ». Dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

-Eh bien moi, ça ne me plaît pas! Je vais leur dire d'arrêter tout de suite. J'ai cru comprendre que vous sortez d'un combat plutôt dangereux. Je ne veux pas que San-chan se blesse davantage.

La jeune fille sortit rejoindre son cook chéri. Robin amena Nami derrière le comptoir.

-Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?

-Mais rien!

-Ne mens pas. Si kenshi-san et cook-san ne font que se battre, tu ne paraîtrais pas aussi nerveuse, et senshô-san encore moins.

Nami dût s'avouer vaincue. Faut dire que Robin avait le don de deviner les sentiments des gens. (mais nous verrons ça dans un prochain chapitre!^^ ). Elle lui raconta tout.

-Donc, il est parti s'expliquer avec cook-san?

-Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me demande si Renjô n'a pas raison. Et s'ils allaient vraiment s'entretuer cette fois?

-Calme-toi. Ils sont idiots mais pas à ce point-là tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Allons vérifier.

Renjô marchait en direction de la proue. Il y avait du vent. Robin et Nami la suivaient ainsi que Muchû, elle aussi très curieuse. Renjô monta les escaliers et vit son cook dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite qui c'était. Elle s'approcha et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Très grand. Ils devinrent tous blancs. Elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne rêvait pas; Sanji, son Sanji qui passait son temps à draguer, à courtiser les filles, à leurs faire des politesses, qui invitait la première bimbo qu'il voyait à dîner, qui était un amoureux des femmes, le plus grand coureur de jupons au monde, ce Sanji était en train de...de...

-Waou...Fit Muchû derrière elle. Qu'ils sont beaux...

-EH? Fit Renjô en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines pauvre conne!

-Eh calmes-toi. C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas apprécier ce qui est beau.

Robin et Nami arrivèrent.

-Renjô-san! Muchû-san! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Dit Nami, paniquée.

Tout ce bruit attira l'attention du cook amoureux.

Quoi? Non c'est pas vrai! Nami-san l'avait vu? Pour Muchû et Robin-chan, ça pouvait aller, mais Nami-san...et...pire! Renjô-chan!

Il repoussa son marimo et courut vers elle.

-Renjô-chan! Je vais t'expliquer...

Elle baissa les yeux. Puis commença à trembler. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Renjô-chan?

Elle lui donna une bonne claque. Robin et Nami ne comprenaient plus rien.

-Renjô! Fit Muchû.

-Y'a rien à expliquer! Hurla celle dont le coeur venait de se briser. Salaud! T'as joué la comédie pendant ces 10 années c'est ça? Ou bien peut-être que tu passais ton temps à draguer pour te convaincre que t'étais pas gay? _Usotsuki! Usotsuki da, kikuro! *_

Elle lui donna une autre claque. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

-Salaud! Ordure!

Muchû la maîtrisa.

-T'es folle? C'est l'homme que tu aimes, t'as oublié?

-Non, je le hais! SALAUD!

Sanji restait prostré. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle qui rougissait, qui se mettait dans tous ses états quand il était là, qui lui souriait tout le temps, qui était la seule à le complimenter sur tout, la seule femme vraiment amoureuse de lui venait de le gifler.

Elle avait raison. Quel salaud il faisait. Il venait de faire pleurer une fille. Nami s'approcha de lui.

-Sanji-kun...

Renjô se libéra.

-Ahh! Lâche-moi!

-Renjô!

-Ta gueule! Je veux pas entendre vos excuses bidon!

Elle partit en courant.

-Renjô-chan! Dit Sanji en voulant la rattraper.

-Sale greluche! J'vais lui apprendre moi... S'énerva Zoro en mettant son sabre entre les dents.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher, k'so Marimo!

-Je rêve! On va pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

-C'est une fille fragile, _teme_! (2) Je laisseras pas tes grosses pattes de gorille la toucher, c'est clair?

Robin se mit entre eux.

-Attends, kenshi-san. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Robin-chan?

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Demanda Zoro, sceptique.

-Allons, fais-moi confiance.

Zoro repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé d'amour avec elle.

-Bon d'accord.

-Ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle, Robin-chan!

-Oui cook-san!

* : Menteur! T'es qu'un menteur, tu m'entends!

(2): enfoiré


	11. pause

Hello ! ^^ J'écris pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte mais que en tant que toute nouvelle étudiante, j'ai énormément de boulot par rapport à mes années lycée et que j'ai donc plus trop de temps pour écrire la suite.

Et puis, entre-temps, j'ai regardé un anime très récent « Tiger & Bunny », obligatoire pour les fangirls yaoïstes ! X)

Mais vous inquiétez pas, je compte mettre la suite très bientôt.

En attendant, allez lire les autres fictions ZoroxSanji qui viennent de sortir, elles sont vraiment géniales. X3


End file.
